Lessons
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: When Willow went all dark and Xander started his speach she disappeared. She's landed in the 1800's...helpless and without power. Now The PTB have given her a gift
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, black-eyed girl...Whatcha doin'?" Xander greeted with mock joy.

"Get out of here." Willow commanded.

"Oh no...You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped up uber-witch, but this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century." Xander joked. 

"I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. Now." She blasted a beam of energy towards him and he flew back. He indomitably stood in front of the beam and stopped the satanic temple from rising out of the ground.

"You can't stop this."

"Yeah, I get that. It's just - where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end - where else would I want to be?"

"Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me ya love me?" She mocked also feeling curious.

"Well I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoony." He said moving towards his best friend.

"Still making jokes." Something touched her deep inside and her eyes started to change back to the hazelish-green color they originally were.

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Willow." 

"Don't call me that!" She screamed forgetting the emotion

"The first day of kindergarten you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion... but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I love crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world, well then start with me. I've earned that." He held his arms out and braced himself to see if she really would. Xander prayed to god that Willow wouldn't kill him. There had to be some part of Willow inside that shell

"You think I won't?" She asked seriously.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you." He spoke from his heart

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and then there was silence. Nothing was in the spot and Willow had disappeared. A void of despair filled Xander's heart hoping he had said enough to let her know that she was loved.

The darkness cloaked Willow as she studied her surroundings. Ancient looking buildings stood tall before her making her petite self look smaller and meeker. The cold water splashed her jacket and she looked at the source. Racing ahead was a taxi coach that belonged in the eighteen hundreds.

"Oh, no" She muttered to herself. "This is not good." Behind her a voice spoke. She wasn't sure if they were addressing her. She whipped around and in the distance saw vampires feeding on what looked to be a harlot. Willow scanned the surroundings and saw a tree. Hopefully she still had her powers because if she didn't, she'd be dead. Slowly she reached up and wrapped her hands around one of the dead branches of an oak tree. With little effort she snapped it and headed over to the scene. They were gone. "Damn." She ran into the alley and searched for the vampires and found them. There were ten and she only had one stake. "Well seeing how I don't have the strength of the Slayer, I'm going to go." She turned to run but crashed into another person. "I'm sorry."

"Crystal you shouldn't be sorry, you should slay the vampires." His English accent felt vaguely familiar.

"Wait a minute, I'm not Crystal. My name is Willow Rosenberg." She paused and realized she was talking to a stranger. "Who are you?"

"I'm your watcher."

"I'm not a Slayer."

"Listen, I know that you may have only been called a few days ago, but it's of great importance that you learn your duty as a Slayer. You must-"

"Fight the forces of darkness? Slay all the vampires?"

"Well yes that's some of it. You have to avert the apocalypse."

"LISTEN MR. what's your name?"

"Randy Giles." She chuckled at the memory of Spike complaining about the name when her Tabula Rasa spell went all kablooy.

"Okay, I'M NOT A SLAYER!" This echoed in the night sky and all the vampires turned towards her. "Oh, crap." She said as they surrounded her. She tried to blast energy towards the vampires, but she realized her powers had disappeared. Looking at the branch in hand she prepared to fight not even sure if she could. The vampire rushed at her and she was knocked to the ground. "See Giles." She said as she struggled under the vampire's weight. She slammed her head against his and staked him. "I'm not a Slayer."

"You just staked a vampire and fought. Therefore you must be a Slayer."

"Somebody looking for me?" a girl with an Irish accent inquired. Willow and Giles turned around and almost fell over at the girl before her. She had red hair like herself, was wearing a dark, royal blue noblewoman's gown, and was a splitting image of Willow. She automatically looked back at the memory of the girl in the text book.

"Okay, is this some kind of cruel joke?"

She ran out of the alley and towards what she thought was a park. Tears flowed freely down her face as she thought of Tara and their times together.

_She was sitting on the chair across from her blonde haired beauty. They were talking about the incident with The Gentlemen._

"_You were there looking for me?" Willow asked curiously to the girl. _

"I thought maybe we could do a spell - make people talk again. I-I'd seen you in the group, the Wicca group you were... you were different than them. I mean they didn't seem to know..." She trailed off and gazed into Willow's eyes.

"What they were talking about." Willow finished smartly

"I think if they saw a witch they would run the other way." They both laughed at this. Willow decided it was time to change the subject

"How long have you been practicing?" She asked curiously.

"Always, I mean, since I um, was little... my, my mom used to, She um, she had a lot of power, like you." Tara said sincerely taking Willow back for a moment.

"Oh I'm not ... I don't have much in the way of power. Really, I mean most of my potions come out soup besides... spells going awry, friends in danger... I'm definitely nothing special." Willow said denying it.

"No, you are." Tara said smiling and making something arise deep down in Willow's soul.

_Willow pulled up another memory._

_Tara started to tug at the cast. A perfectly manicured hand stopped her._

"_You, what are you doing here." Willow stepped up_

"_She's with me." Willow stuck her hand in both of their brains and they were blasted back._

"_Tara! Tara? Tara?" She crawled over and held her lover._

"Willow?" She asked weakly and Smiled

"Tara!" Willow held her tight.

"Willow... I got so lost ..." She started to cry

"I found you!" She said crying just as hard and smothering her with kisses and holding her tightly. "I'll always find you..."

_And then the best memory of all that made her sob and the rain to pour_

_The sun was shining and it was a perfect day. Tara and Willow walked hand in hand talking about nothing. She was wearing a greenish yellow corset bohemian style dress that brought out the best in her. And then she started to sing; her voice was heavenly and all Willow wanted to do was bask in the sound._

"_And you can't imagine what they see in you." Willow said_

"_I know exactly what they see in me…You._

_I lived my life in shadows_

_Never the sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sad though_

_I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed I light. The sun shined down on her face illuminating every feature._

_Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell_

_How else can it be_

_Anyone would notice me_

_Its magic I can tell_

_How you set me free_

_Brought me out so easily_

_I saw a world enchanted_

_Spirits and charms in the air. Their powers combined to make such beauty._

_I always took for granted_

_I was the only one there_

_But your power shone_

_Brighter than any I've known_

_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you_

_You worked your charm so well_

_Finally I knew_

_Everything I dreamed was true._

_You made me believe. They danced into the bedroom and Tara's face was wry_

_The moon to the tide_

_I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell_

_Surging like the sea_

_Pulled to you so helplessly_

_I break with every swell_

_Lost in ecstasy_

_Spread beneath my Willow tree_

_You make me complete_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me com-plete_

_And then everything went wrong from there. Tara found out about the memory spell and challenged Willow to going a week without magick. She couldn't not use magic and did the tabula rasa spell. This backfired and everyone forgot. But then the crystal was shattered and Willow lost Tara for a while. After a few months Tara came to her._

"_Things fall apart, they fall apart so hard.." Tara said leaning on the door_

"Tara?" She blinked a few times making sure this really was the woman she loved.

"You can't ever... put 'em back the way they were..."

"Are you okay?"

" I'm sorry, it's just..." She sighed and continued " you know it takes time. You can't just... have coffee and expect-"

"I know." Willow said nodding

"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides...you have to learn if... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and ... can we just skip it? Can you... can you just be kissing me now?" Willow jumped up and started kissing the woman she loved. It was long and passionate. She even let a few tears escape.

And then it happened, during their last kiss Tara was shot and all she was able to say was:

"Your shirt." And then she collapsed, lifeless.

Then of course Willow tried to destroy the world and here she was. The rain started to let up a bit as her crying became softer. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well…well…well…what have we got here?" A familiar English accent asked behind her. She could here the footsteps echo in the thunder filled sky. "Seems like I finally get to kill the Slayer."

"For the last time," She stood up and turned around. "I'm not the Vampire Slayer." She looked at the vampire before her. "Oh, no. Not good. Chip-less Spike, who's almost, killed me a lot. Not good." She muttered to herself. Then she thought 'then of course you wouldn't want to change the course of history.' She started to back away as Spike's eyes took a predatory gleam. "Listen, you've got the wrong girl, I'm not the Slayer. I mean, you'd be able to smell it in my blood if I was. I'm just a witch whose had her powers taken away." 'oh yeah, that's great Willow, tell the nice vampire that you're helpless. WAIT! I'm not helpless. I have a stake.' She looked down at her hands. 'Okay, I don't have a stake.'

"Okay, if you're going to kill me do it. I deserve it…" she trailed off about Warren and almost destroying the world. Spike listened with interest and smirked when she realized that Spike had her pinned against the wall. "This isn't really good for me is it?" She asked. A surge of power went through her veins. She head-butted him and kneed him in the groin. Spike sank down and she ran. She stopped and looked for any sign of Spike. He was nowhere. Thinking she was safe she turned around and started to look for a store and brushed up on her English accent from Drama class.

In the distance she distinguished a store that looked to be open. She walked confidently into the store and approached the counter.

"May I help you Miss?" The store keeper asked.

"Yes you may." She said in her best English voice. "My name is Winifred Scarlet and I need some new attire. On my way into town, my coach was robbed and then tipped over. I have no money and I need to dress appropriately. I mean, even the harlots don't dress this way."

"Right this way Miss." She ushered Willow into the back room and peeled off her soaking clothes until, she was entirely nude. "I assume you've been laced before Miss?"

"It's been a few days." She gasped sharply as the maid laced her corset so tight that she could hardly breathe. The maid then lowered a pale blue under-dress over the corset. The material felt like heaven after everything she had been through. The maid then lowered a midnight blue gown over her head. The dress was low cut which was improper those days and very form fitting. Willow felt as though she couldn't move or breathe.

"Thank you for your kindness." Willow said and then curtsied. She walked out the door gracefully and stared up at the now calm night sky. The sky reflected her mood. Her heart ached for Tara and she felt gray and blue. She turned towards where she thought a hotel would be and crashed into Drusilla.

"Sorry about hurting your Childe. If you would let me go, you'll never hear from me again." She ran and crashed into Angelus. "Okay, listen, didn't I say I was sorry."

"Yeah you did." He said smoothly. His Irish accent put her into a sort of trance. "Now, I've been hearing some interesting things about you…Crystal." Before he could speak she interrupted him again.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm The Slayer. I'm not okay? So why don't you leave me alone or I'll restore your soul." Willow covered her mouth and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean that. I babble sometimes and I don't mean to and I'm just going to go…away." She moved to run again but Angelus caught her arms and prevented her from moving.

"You did mean that. And you do have Slayer blood in you though you may not be. I don't know how that works. Seeing how you're not from around here." He gave a harsh tug and she lost her balance. Angelus caught her and looked into her eyes. She tried to look away, but he wouldn't allow it. "I'm just going to have to show you around." Willow tired to fight and figured she should be able to but she was just meek little Willow.

"Where'd she go?" Dawn asked Xander who was still staring at the spot where Willow had been a few hours before. The sun had set and the temple had sunk into the ground.

"I don't know." Buffy said.

"I know," a familiar voice said behind them. Buffy turned around and locked eyes with

"Angel?" She breathed kissed him passionately.

"I take that as you're happy to see me." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I am, I mean Willow just disappeared. Do you know where she went?"

"The Powers That Be sent her back in time to learn her lesson about abusing the use of magick. She has no powers, except the fact that the weather reflects her mood. She also was sent back into London time when Spike, Drusilla, Darla and I were at large. They're showing her that love does exist and that Tara is still alive with in her. Once she learns this she'll be sent back. The point of this whole thing is to show her that people feel pain as well and that she's stronger than she thinks. Also…Willow's a half of a Slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on a well upholstered couch waiting for whatever was supposed to happen. Willow was scared sitting there with the three most powerful (and one of them criminally insane) vampires staring at her.

"Okay, Angel, Drusilla and Spike, what do you want."

"Well there's a lot of things I want Crystal." Angelus stated flickering his gaze to her chest. "One is to torture you for a while and then corrupt you."

"I'm not a virgin Angelus. In my time, by the time we're sixteen years old, it's expected that we loose our virginity. Of course I didn't until I was you know, a little older." She sighed. "I usually have somebody to stop me from babbling like that and I'm going to shut up now." Angelus smiled. Oh how she hated that smile.

"So, you're saying," He walked over to her. "That, you've already lost your virginity?" He caressed her cheek. She started to think of Tara and tears escaped her eyes. She hastily wiped them away.

"I haven't even hurt you." Angelus said confused.

"I have to get out of here. I have to g-go."

"You can't leave crystal. I still haven't tortured you and."

"Listen, I'm not Crystal. Have Drusilla do that thing with the mind and see into me. I'm from the future." 'when you have your soul you fall in love with my best friend.'

"Dru, make sure you don't kill her but do 'the mind thing.'"

The dark haired vampire walked up to Willow and pointed her two fingers at herself and then Willow.

"See in me." Willow fell into a trance and all her memories flashed by.

_Xander and she was dancing and then they kissed it was a sweet kiss…Tara and she did the spell to go into the spirit world and check unwanted essences…Tara and she slept together for the first time… _

"She's not lying." Drusilla stated after going through every memory that she possessed. "the little tree is from the future and possessed a lot of power. She even tried to destroy the world."

"Tree?" Angelus asked.

"This one's name is Willow Rosenberg."

"S-see, I told you. I'm from the future and-and, I can't breathe." She started to gasp for breath and collapsed on the ground. Despite his better judgment Angelus walked over and loosened the corset a bit. Her breathing became natural again and she sat up.

"Okay, you are from the future and you've got Slayer blood flowing through your veins." Before she could react, He tackled her to the ground and straddled her. "So, I'll just have a taste." She struggled under his weight and tried to dislodge him but it was no weight. "If I understand correctly, a slayer actually fights."

"Yeah, that's true but I can fight anybody but you. I don't know why though."

He leaned down and pierced his fangs into her tender and exposed neck. She cried out and tears poured out of her eyes.

Buffy collapsed on the ground and clutched her neck.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Willow's been bitten. I can feel her pain.

"She shouldn't have been though." Anya said smartly. "She's the Slayer and has super strength."

"I forgot to tell you, she has a weakness against one vampire. She's going to fall in love with him."

"Who's the vampire?"

"Me." Angel said. They all looked at him funnily. "She'll fall in love with my former self."

"Oh." Was all they could say.


	3. Chapter 3

_The answer to the half slayer blood thing is, seeing how the powers that be took her powers away she was helpless so they gave her half of the strength of the Slayer. The lesson in all this is that love is found in the most unlikely places and in the most unlikely situations. As for Angel's knowledge, the memories are coming back to him slowly because the PTB are making it that way. As for the rest, it will unfold in time._

Willow awoke on a large fluffy bed and studied her surroundings. The room was dark and gothic with a few red candles back around the bed. Willow racked her memory of the previous night and remembered the bite. She instinctively thought to feel her neck but chains coiled tightly around her wrists.

"Of course you wouldn't make it that easy for your victims would you?" she asked spike who was lounging in the corner.

"Well, if I did that I would have to fight you."

"I thought you liked getting caught and when it was with fists and fangs." She retorted smartly.

"Well, that's true," He strode towards her. "But I just want to play a game."

"If you'd just say you want to torture me it would go easier."

"Okay," He said picking a knife up off the bedside table. "if, you're going to be difficult." He slid the knife along the first layer of her dress. "Then so can I." He paused and rubbed the blade against her collar bone. The blood beckoned to him and he leaned his head town to taste it. The blood tasted like innocence and pain with a rich unknown flavor.

"get off of me." She spat really wishing she had her powers. He smiled against her chest and kept his mouth there as long as he could. After a minute, he pulled up.

"You know your discomfort is really satisfying." He smirked as she tried to dislodge him.

"As satisfying as it may be Spike, she is my toy. You have that witch to play with."

"Fine, spoil my fun."

"That's what I was made for." Spike walked out grabbing the knife and looked at Willow before exiting.

Angelus waited until Spike had shut the door and climbed on top of Willow. "Now, what should I do with you? I hear you are a witch so I guess I could use the tortures they used on them, but then again I'm a creative person so I'll use something different. So tell me," He cut the second layer of the dress. "How do you feel about fire?" He inquired bringing a candle near her face. Worry filled her features as she tried to fight Angelus off. "I thought so." He smirked and then poured the hot wax where the cut was that Spike had made. She didn't scream but she did let tears escape her eyes. Angelus leaned down and licked the tears up her tears off the cheek. "tears taste almost as good as blood; they're like an elixir." She tried to dislodge him but he squeezed his legs against hers. Something went through her and she moaned. "Enjoying this are you?" He asked smirking.

"I-I shouldn't. these-these are naughty thoughts and I can't do this." Before she could go into one of her babble-fests, Angelus crushed his lips against her and kissed her roughly, exploring every last bit of her mouth, tasting her essence. He pulled up and hurried out of the room.

As soon as he was out of her sight he leaned against the wall.

"I don't understand. She's just like all the other's I've tortured." He muttered to himself. "She reminds me like Drusilla and I can sense darkness."

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Spike smirked leaning next to him on the wall. "And you are right about the tree, she has darkness in her. Dru said that after she lost her little girlfriend, she soaked up all the magick from the books and tried to raise a Satanic temple."

"Impressive." Angelus commented. "If she's got all the power maybe I should be harder on her."

"Let me go a round with her." Spike said gazing longingly at the door.

"fine, you hurt her then…that's just fine. Just make sure she lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow waited almost anticipating what was to happen next and tugged on the chains. After a while, they broke and she was free. When she opened the door to the prison she ran into Spike. Willow cautiously backed up searching for a stake like object and noticed there were none.

"Oh no." She muttered. Willow aimed a hard blow towards Spike and he stumbled back.

"Fine, he said. I don't mind having a fight." This caught her off guard and he knocked her to the ground. She struggled under him and he smirked more. "I'm going to have sweet pleasure in taming you." Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"N-no." She denied trying to fight him off.

"Oh, yes." He said leaning down and licking her neck. He ripped tore the rest of her dress. She slammed her hands against his ribs but it didn't work. "Now all I want is a bit of fun little tree."

Willow had never been in so much pain. He knew how to hurt her and he knew how to do it well. "Oh, god! Stop!" She sobbed.

"Oh, stop Luv, but I was having so much fun. Weren't you ? I mean you did say that you've had sex before." That was it. She slammed her head against his and shoved her thigh where the sun don't shine. He pushed harder and smirked as she still attempted to fight.

"What are you doing Spike?" Angelus asked from the doorway infuriated.

"Oh well, I just wanted to see how she was." Willow slammed a candle against his head and aimed a blow towards his jaw and didn't cease until Angelus caught her hand and Spike's face was unrecognizable.

"My, you do have a fiery temper don't you?" Angelus smirked. "Spike, leave us, and if you ever touch her again, I'll stake you." Spike stumbled out of the room and moved towards his dark goddess. Angelus turned towards Willow and held her still. She was shaking with fury and fear. Willow collapsed against his chest and sobbed. He reluctantly patted and rubbed her back soothing her.

"Shh Love, its okay. He won't hurt you." Why was he comforting her. Once again, he rushed out of the room and drowned himself in scalding water. Willow sat on the bed shaking and wondering what the next few days were going to bring.

_AN: Sorry its so short. I have a major writer's block problem and I can't get rid of it. Anyways, read and review. Also if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate them._


	5. It Burns and Consumes

Willow awoke after her traumatic experience hurting all over. She looked at her now soiled gown and started searching for new clothes. Willow started to pull off her new destroyed clothes and began picking at the corset when Angelus walked in. She frantically covered herself with the blanket.

"Is that any way to thank me for last night?" He inquired tearing the blanket off of her.

"Please give that back, I don't have anything else." He tossed her one of his own outfits and took off her corset. She hastily redressed herself and tied her hair up in a pony tale with one of the ribbons from her dress. "Why'd you give me new clothes?"

"So you can begin your lessons."

"My lessons?"

"I'm going to teach you self defense." He commented striking her. She blocked it with difficulty and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. Angelus didn't even flinch and actually laughed. "I really doubt you are a Slayer if that's all you come up with."

"I told you I can't fight you. I can fight Darla, Drusilla, Spike even." She paused and thought. "Bring Spike in here. You can stay and watch to make sure he doesn't try anything and instruct me on the sides."

"I will return shortly."

After a few minutes, Angelus shoved Spike in the room. Fear flashed in her eyes and she backed up.

"I can't do this."

"Willow, you either fight him or die or something worse. I give him permission to do whatever he wants to you should you fail to defend yourself."

Spike charged forward and she somersaulted to the other side of the room searching for a weapon. Willow saw that the only one available was on the bed. With quite a few kicks, she had a make shift stake.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared Luv." Spike taunted. She rushed forward at a high speed and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there. "Oh, so you're ready for round two." Spike commented flipping her over so she was on top. "I'm more than happy to give it to you." When Spike's head got close to hers, she slammed it up and it collided directly with his nose. He jumped back and she lashed out with a savage kick to the jaw. Willow heard it break. Angelus rushed forward and caught her fist before she could strike again. She started to breathe heavily and elbowed Angelus in the face. He stumbled back but kept his grip on her. Willow fought against him and he growled and spun her around. She gazed into his eyes and ceased all movement. Her breathing became slow and she felt faint. Willow collapsed into his arms and fainted. Angelus shook her and it didn't work. As a last resort, he leaned down and gently kissed her, she responded and kissed him back. Even though Willow was awake, Angelus kissed her. She lifted herself on him and he led her to the bed. Spike excused himself silently and let them sleep in peace.

Willow awoke with Angelus's arms snaked around her waist and smiled. It had been a long time since she felt a mans touch and she was kind of glad that she did. Angelus felt her stir and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Angelus, I can't breathe." She gasped. She started coughing wildly and blood stained her lips. She dabbed her finger on the blood and gasped. "I need you to do something for me." She said. "you need to find a way to get me back. I'm dying here and in my time, there's medicine to cure things like this. If you can't find a way, you can sire me."

"Are you serious?"

"I'll die if I don't get one of those."

"I'll do my best." He promised. He strode out of the room and wondered what he was doing while looking things up to help his red beauty.

_AN: Another chapter. I don't know what to think of it. There's a lot of things to do with this, I mean obviously, she's going to be sent back, but there are other possibilities. Anyways, you know the drill. R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


End file.
